1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a millimeter-wave receiving device, and in particular, to a millimeter-wave receiving device for use in a human body millimeter-wave inspection apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As well known in the art, a conventional human body security inspection apparatus generally comprises a metal detector, a trace analyzer, X-ray transmission apparatus. The metal detector is only sensitive to metal substances. The trace analyzer is only effective to drugs and explosives. The X-ray transmission apparatus can detect metal/non-metal matters, explosives, drugs, and so on. Although the X-ray transmission apparatus can have a high spatial resolution and a certain scanning speed, its application for the human body security inspection is limited as the ionizing radiation of the X-ray proves harmful to human body.
Recently, the millimeter-wave is catching people's attention in the area of human body security inspection as it has low radiation energy. In the circumstance where the millimeter-wave is used in the human body security inspection, it is possible to significantly reduce the damage of the radiation to the human body during the security inspection in addition to the detection and examination on the contraband articles concealed with the human body.
In an application for the human body security inspection with the millimeter-wave, a receiving device for the millimeter-wave radiation is very critical. The conventional millimeter-wave receiving devices are those used in the applications of wireless communication, guidance for a missile, electronic countermeasure and so on. They have high cost and complicated construction, and thus they are not suitable for use in the area of the human body security inspection.
It is desired to provide a receiving device for the millimeter-wave, which can be used in the millimeter-wave human body security inspection apparatus.